Conocerás a tu padre
by Giu Giu
Summary: Conocerás a tu padre. Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso.Conocerás a tu padre. Se repetía en sus labios.Conocerás a tu padre. Era la frase del día.Conoció a su padre y no resulto ser gran problema.


**Aclaración: **L_os __personajes mencionados son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

-¡Goten! ¡Por fin conocerás a tu padre!-Exclamo su madre con mucha emoción y casi llorando. Habían pasado tres días desde que su hermano Gohan trago consigo la noticia de que su padre regresaría, por un día, a la tierra de los vivos. Desde que se lo menciono, su madre no ha parado de abrazarlo y estrujarlo mucho, humedeciéndolo con sus lagrimas y empapando toda su ropa.

-¡Goten! ¡Nuestro padre te conocerá!-Decía Gohan muy eufórico, su hermano no lloraba pero si lo estrujaba, hablaba de todas las hazañas que había hecho, para dormir relataba todas sus batallas hasta que lo vencía el sueño. Desde que supo la noticia de su regreso no ha parado de entrenar y entrenar, Goten lo observa-Ya veras Goten... ¡Nuestro padre es un gran guerrero!-Pronunciaba con una alegría y orgullo impresionante, se estiraba...Goten solo lo observaba.

Al llegar Videl, quien solo quería volar y listo, Goten se tomo un descanso y se tiro en la llanura a mirar el cielo...allí en las nubes estaba su padre, eso dice su madre.

-Papá...-Exclamo muy pensativo, ¿Como seria él? Sabe que se parece a él por las fotografías, ¿Como es él? Siempre dicen que comparten la misma inocencia y actitud...¿Como puedes saber tanto de una persona que ni siquiera conoces? Goten pasa por eso, conoce pero no conoce a su padre. Es todo un problema para tan solo un niño de siete años.

* * *

-¡Mañana conocerás a tu padre! ¡Sera tu primer encuentro!- Ya era casi medianoche y era extraño- y sumamente extraño- que su madre no los mandara a dormir a él y a su hermano. ¿Tanto era sus ansias? Según Gohan no veía a su padre desde hace siete años...¿Desde que nació él?

Goten solo sonrió nervioso, conocería su padre.

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso.

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Se repetía en sus labios.

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Era la frase del día.

Conocería su padre...

* * *

Todos corrían eufóricos hacia alguien que apareció de la nada...¿Quien era?

-Goku...-Su madre hablo casi ahogada, su emoción era enorme-Goten...-Se venía...-Conocerás a tu padre.

Ya no quería saber nada de su padre, ¿Que tenia que lo hacia tan especial? ¿Sería un payaso o mago? No sabía,...¡Todo un problema armado a un niño de siete años porque conocería su padre! Incluso...

Un momento, aquel de traje anaranjado lo mira...¿Con cariño? No sabe. Se oculta.

-Goten...¡El es tu padre!-Exclama su madre tocando su cabeza con ánimos. ¿Era él?

-¿Eh?-Se pregunta Goku señalándolo a Goten- Se parece mucho a mi. Entonces ese niño debe ser mi hijo Goten.

¿Ya lo llamaba hijo? ¿Sin conocerlo? Era extraño pero también tenia esa sensación de preguntar...

-¿Mmh? ¿Es mi papá?- Goku lo mira con una sonrisa, Goten aun permanece quieto tras su madre. Se acerca con confianza, sonríe...

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso.

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Se repetía en sus labios.

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Era la frase del día.

Estaba conociendo a su padre, no era gran problema...es más, le sonreía con toda la alegría del mundo ¿Por que no agradecercelo?

-¡Papá!- Corrió hacia él con mucha alegría. Goku correspondió el gesto de inmediato.

-¡Que niño tan vigoroso eres, eres idéntico a mí! Supongo que eres muy fuerte...-De inmediato ya lo alababa, no era tanto problema. Lo abrazo con mucho cariño haciéndolo reír a su padre.

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso.

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Se repetía en sus labios.

**Conocerás a tu padre**. Era la frase del día.

Conoció a su padre y no resulto ser gran problema.

**Fin**

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Se acuerdan de Gohanss2? Soy yo solo que me cambie el nombre, nada más. ¿Que opinan de la historia? Andaba un poco oxidada en el tema Goku- Goten por lo que decidí volver a la andanzas con esto. Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios. Por favor. Sus comentarios son la sangre que necesito para mi trasplante...

Saludos.

**Giu Giu fuera.**


End file.
